queerasfolkfandomcom-20200222-history
Ted Schmidt
Character Theodore Schmidt is a fictional character from the Showtime original series Queer as Folk. He is the oldest of gay male of Michael's group of friends. Best Friends and prior lovers with Emmett Honeycutt, and soulmates with Blake Wyzecki. Appearance and Personality He is intellectual and has a heart of gold, However, he is also very conservative, ODC, anxious with low self esteem despite having a certain ingénue, clean-cut attractive presence. He is another LGBT male in the series that is not obviously gay. Matter of fact, woman tend to hit on him due to his clean-cut appearance. He also has a tendency to be judgmental due to a certain conservative upbringing and still bears a "republican" position politically. When judgmental and over bias, he can have an unforgiving, nasty disposition towards others. This conservative upbringing consist of a certain late bloomer and naïve trait where he is susceptible to believing others at their word even if it is a lie, and even acting on them which can have deadly consequences. This portrayed often with his character during the series such as his experiments with drugs and certain sexual endeavors. Background He goes to college for finance and joins a fraternity. He reveals an attraction for one of the members which he was punched in the face and "unzapped". He later goes to graduate school and attains his MBA to become and accountant. While going through the program, he gets the internship and he continues to work for the same employer he interned for a decent stability until his mid thirties where he eventually meets Michael and the rest of the gang... Story Season One Ted begins the series as an accountant. Ted is a few years older than his friends and was portrayed as having difficulty in finding sexual partners or building a romantic relationship. His earliest attempt, with a younger man named Blake whom was flirting with Ted Schmidt at Babylon. Ted takes him home, and Blake gets him to try GHB, with disastrous results. Ted falls into a coma and Blake runs out. Ted later finds out that Blake called for an ambulance after he fled. After Ted has an encounter with a man who is positive without protection, Emmett criticizes him and goes with Ted to the clinic to get tested for HIV. Emmett originally does it for moral support despite always having safe sex, however, a voicemails comes on a Friday saying they are requesting him to report to office for an issue. This alarms him to thinking he maybe positive. ted turns out to comfort Emmett telling him that he can't be positive if he has been safe every time. Emmett tells Ted he is keeping the promise to God that he won't sleep with another man again which Ted originally scoffs due to Emmett's always changing his mind about various things and figuring this will be no different. When Emmett is involved in a group called "See the light" which has a Christian foundation, Michael and Ted Schmidt noticed the difference in him and decide to hire one of his favorite porn stars to get him back to being himself. Despite him being floored by Zack O'tool coming to his apartment personally and offering his body, he politely declined feeling like he can overcome any temptation. Michael and ted find out that Emmett refused to have sex with Zack and became frustrated. Later, they find him before the session begins of "See the light", and tell him that they love him and support him as friends in whatever he decides to do. Ted, in particular, is very upset and distraught and claims that God made and is proud of Emmett just as he is. Towards the end of the first season, Ted sees Blake again at Babylon. Clearly "tweaked out," Ted takes him to the hospital, and tries to get him rehabilitated. He takes Blake in one night and find his wallet missing. He confronts Blake about his wallet, and believing that he is lying, he kicks Blake out. Ted finds his wallet under Michael's couch and feels guilty. While the gang is out in town, he sees Blake and apologizes and lets him know if he needs a place to stay, he can come to his condo. Blake comes and the two start a relationship. With the help of Melanie, ted goes as far to give Blake a position at her law firm, though he gets fired for not showing up, as it is clear he is still using crystal meth. Ted checks him into a rehabilitation center, but when he comes to check up on him the next day, Blake has checked himself out leaving Ted devastated. Season Two Ted loses his job for viewing pornography at work, he goes to Melanie and Lindsay to confide which they tell him he is screwed. After going into a brief depression, Brian gets him a job as an accountant within his firm which Ted grew bored of quickly. He meets Troy, this handsome man on pride, and he takes him home. After they have sex, ted doesn't realize his low overtones it being a one night stand, and tries to approach him again. Troy, rebuffs his advances and he is deemed as "Aunt pity fuck" of the year. He turns his expertise in pornography into an online business, creating the website "JerkAtWork.net" (originally "JerkAtWork.com" but changed between seasons). Since Zack O'tool didn't make the debut, he hastily puts Emmett in and surprising finds out he has bigger penis than O'tool and his ratings sky rocketed. Ted soon give Emmett the name of Fetch Dixon as a pornstar name. After some discord of disagreement between them about fairness, Ted also gives Emmett better lubricant and his own room when he is on air. Ted battles Viagra. In turn, when the Viagra starts to wear off, he goes soft when getting oral from this good looking, but narcissistic male trick named Thor. He shouts in excitement that he is going soft humiliating Thor. He is spotted by George Schickle and Emmett at the Opera House. Ted witnesses Emmett insult Virginia before he decides to take his leave. Ted is judgmental and fights with Michael about the gift Michael bought for Melanie and Lindsay's wedding with his money. It's implied that their wedding day was so beautiful, they were so at ease that they came to terms and each saying they will appreciate the wedding gift they bought, after its been stored away for years. Ted attempts to win the circle of the A-gays. Garth Racine uses him to get close to one of his pornstars. After Emmett feels like he let the team down in bowling, Ted cheers him up and starts to feel a certain way towards him. In sometime, Ted being to act weird around him and he confides in Melanie and Lindsay which they believe Ted likes Emmett more than his best friend. After a few nights out, Emmett declines, but tries to cheer Ted by compliments when he sees him at Babylon. While Emmett compliments him, he hesitates in every compliment as he finds everything he likes in a man in his own best friend and they embrace and kiss passionately. Season Three Emmett and Ted become a couple and find out how opposite they can be. Despite them loving each other, they have issues when it comes to housekeeping which Emmett moves out briefly. Ted apologizes and suggest to them that they buy a house. They later hire Jennifer Taylor to help them find a home, and have issues on types of houses which Emmett likes an older country home and ted likes a more modern style home. Just when Emmett gives up, and decides to "count his blessings" and go with what Ted wants, Ted has already decided to go with the house Emmett wants greatly pleasing him in front of the gang celebrating. They move into a country house and attempt to live in a domestic partnership. They meet the neighbors next door. They meet a lady next door named Sunny whom invites them to a party which make Ted and Emmett feel very uncomfortable being the only gay couple in the neighborhood. At the party, the police come and ask for Ted and he is being arrested for his website violation(s) as part of the [Jim Stockwell raid on LGBTQ community. Ted's business is shut down following a crackdown, when it's found that his assistant, who does not perform on the site, is underage. Emmett goes to Brian Kinney for help and pleads him to talk to Jim, who is his client for advertisement at the time. Through Mel's help, she is offered a plead so he can avoid jail time, Ted surrenders all of the profits from the site, and has to paid a huge fine. Disconsolate, Ted begins to despair. He gets hooked on drugs causing more strain on their relationship. Emmett becomes a planner like he desired making Ted feel emasculated. Ted grows envious of Emmett's success, and starts to self destruct himself in pity. He begins doing crystal, going to drug party even taking money from friends. Emmett finds out he has used the money given to him to save for Gus's college fund, confronts him and replaces it with money he has saved. When Ted goes to Melanie and Lindsay's house to apologize, Emmett supports him. Melanie and Emmett have an argument when Melanie doesn't accept his apology and harsh words were exchanged. Emmett tries drugs with him just so Ted wouldn't feel alone and judged, but has the opposite affect he intended. Ted condescendingly persuades Emmett to throw him a party for him and his friends one evening while he is high on crystal. Emmett throws it, but leaves seeing how it isn't the party he intended to host. Emmett stays at Michael's for the night not wanting to be around Ted's new circle of friends. Emmett goes back to the apartment to talk to Ted, who has hit rock bottom with drugs. Their relationship takes a dark turn and they quarrel cruelly. Ted saying terrible things towards Emmett, and Emmett retaliating with the brutal truthfulness of his circumstances, but is hesitant because he loves him as both best friend and lover. Emmett tries to reason with him, even sobbing, and Ted resolved with illusions of the drugs kicks Emmett out. They ultimately have a disastrous breakup leaving Emmett devastated and heartbroken. Ted wakes from a party with his new friends, he sees the commotion around the television set with a guy getting gang banged. As he looks closer, he looks in horror as he find out it is him getting ganged on sexually. As he looks in horror, the leader, Mark, laughed sinisterly and taunts with false endearments. Ted leaves feeling violated and suicidal to the rehabilitation clinic and checks himself in. There he meets Blake again, who to his surprise has become a rehabilitation counselor since the last few years they haven't been associated with each other. Season Four There he meets Blake again, who to his surprise has become a rehabilitation counselor since the last few years they haven't been associated with each other. He tells Blake and the group his story. Blake accompanies him on his HIV testing and Ted is relieved and shocked that he has a negative status after the encounter with his previous friend group. Emmett visit Ted in rehab. He sees Blake again with him there. After an all around upsetting encounter, not only seeing Ted get defensive over what he says, but some jealously of Blake, he leaves. Emmett picks up his things from Ted's house and is scared to see Ted actually there on one time resistant to rehab. Ted still in despair, but Emmett not longer feels remorse and bluntly tells him if he feels that way he should kill himself. He leaves and slams the door behind him. Ted finishes Rehab, and gives Blake a slight amorous hug goodbye, but gets his contact information before leaving which they hint still having feelings for one another. Ted later calls Blake to help rid him of his triggers and he invites him to stay the night over which was surprising platonic considering the romantic tension between them. Blake helps him to find happiness in something he would take joy in doing, which Ted auditioned for a opera gig and surprising go the job as a singing waiter. Brian grabs Ted from his meeting, and insisted that he help him with this financial transfer especially because they one that mistake was Ted's former boss whom terminated him years ago. After the struggle, Ted find the password to his accounts and straightens the financial problems out greatly impressing Brian. Brian offers him the position as a CFO in his company, Kinnetik Corps which a still without even confidence declines the position. The next day, as a waiter, he figures out a difficult billing situation in his head and was compliment by the older female patrons. He goes back to Brian and accepts the job knowing where his true calling is. Ted is found by his friends trying to support him on his job and is embarrassed and ashamed. After sometime, Ted makes amends letters and give them to each one of his friends. Eventually, Ted visits Emmett while living with Debbie and find him painting her front door. The talk cordially, but with Emmett being somewhat snarky especially considering he was the last person he gives his amendment letter to. Still angry, and rationalizing that they letter was to make him feel better, and not truly acknowledge the pain done, Emmett rejects the letter hurting ted even more. Hurt that Emmett didn't accept his letter, he vents to Blake and ask him why he never gave him a amend letter as he walks away in pain. Blake later expresses his amends by making love to Ted which Ted happily accepts. After smothering advances from Ted, Blake realizes he has made a mistake and stops the relationship again before it got too intense saying it was counter productive to his rehabilitation. A heartbroken Ted visits former friends, Derek and Roman to get drugs, but instead of using, he find and Blake and shows him that he almost went on that path again. They come to terms with the circumstances of them first meeting and their recent meetings, and struggle again with bad timing on their romance. Another day, unknown to Ted, Blake comes back and cordially talks to Emmett; more pleasant conversation then their past. Blake assures Emmett that his letter is to address a certain pain he feels for hurting Emmett. Emmett stops by Ted's house and admits that part of him didn't want him to recover, but suffer, because of how much hurt he caused him. Emmett also commended Blake on being a very good counselor and friend. Before leaving, Emmett wishes him good luck. At Debbie's Christmas party, Ted and Emmett become more friendly again and remind each other of their friendship through a drink and celebrate Vic's memorial "Christmas" party with the gang. Ted, with new found confidence, is in charge of an account with Brian's company as Brian has confided in him that he has had surgery for his cancer. At first making mistakes in the conference, and then then Cynthia helping him recover and observe certain things that helped Brian win the account. She notices the son of the account director cruising him and encourages him to meet him in the bathroom as Brian does. After seeing the innuendo signs and suggestions, Ted gets the courage and "nails" the account. Ted tells a sick Brian, and sends him home to get well. Ted needs help finding an athlete for Brown Athletics. Due to Emmett's growing admiration and love for Drew, Emmett begins to read about football, drink beer, and even talk football surprising him greatly as he knows he was never interested in sports. Emmett suggested Drew for his model. Ted later says that Drew Boyd agreed to shoot with them for the Brown's Athletic Advertisement. He tries to give Emmett the credit and Emmett insist that he had nothing to do with it as means for Drew not to find out that they were involved. Having mended their friendship, Emmett confides and tells Ted that Drew and him have been having an affair. Ted, initially in disbelief, is shocked to here the news and knows now how he landed a model for the Brown Athletics account. While talking, Ted expresses subtle hints of jealously of two things; Emmett attracting a hot man like Drew and that regret of losing Ted to someone. Ted perseveres and comforts Emmett from his loss. Ted comes to the house and gives Emmett the $5,000 he owed him from when he paid covering Ted taking Gus's college fund. Ted tell Emmett he won't be attending due to the lack of support and the triggers that will be present on the Liberty Ride 2004. Emmett attempts to change his mind by buying clothes for the trip and tell him that he is going to attend. At the very last minute, Ted comes in a taxi and stops the bus as it is about to pull off. He attends as Emmett knew he would. Emmett and Ted comfort each other throughout the trip. Ted is crying and feels regret when Michael and Ben get married knowing that if he hadn't made mistakes, it could have been him and Emmett. Emmett cheers him up saying that their friendship last longer than most marriages. They get lost while trying to find a support place for Ted, they quarrel a little before coming to terms again, Ted gives his speech to livestock and counts his blessings. Then, the next morning they find the other bicyclist and continue on the way making it back to Pittsburgh. Season Five Ted continues as the chief financial officer of Brian Kinney's new agency Kinnetik Corps. During this time, Ted's friendship with Brian is more stable and united. He takes on new responsibilities (including making advertising pitches) and grows in confidence, but is still insecure about his ability to keep a romantic relationship. He undergoes extensive plastic surgery (with no obvious results) and for a time bleaches his hair blonde. In the final two episodes, Ted becomes involved with yet another man who suddenly shows signs of Borderline personality disorder. Ted breaks up with him and, while on a ski trip with Emmett, reunites with Blake. The final scenes of the series show Ted and Blake dancing together in the restored Babylon, and then eventually with the rest of his friends. Hobbies/Likes * Opera * Singing * Porn Careers * High School Graduate (Pre Story) * College Graduate (Pre Story) * MBA Graduate Student (Pre Story) * Accountant * Accountant at Advertisement Firm (Briefly) * CEO Porn Company * Bartender * Singing Waiter * Chief Executive Officer at Kinnetik Corps Quotes * "I was rejected by everybody. It's good to be back!" - to Emmett * "It's a little to...." -to Blake Relationships Ted has a great tendency to stray from his group of friends, mostly due to disasters in his life. At some points, he forsakes his friends, but they always manage to come through. Towards the end of the series, he comes to realize this and reaches out more towards them. Mrs. Schmidt Ted's beloved mother. She appears to love Ted very much. She visits him while he is in a coma and worries for him. She asks Michael if he had've been straight, if a woman would have left him there to die. Later, relieve that ted is alive and well, she tearfully lets him know she that if he hadn't woke up, she would've never gotten the chance to tell him that she gotten over his preference along time ago, and that she love him regardless. Ted stammers emotionally and thanks her before they part ways. She later calls him when she sees Ted in the news paper regarding him being busted for the pornsite. Blake Wyzecki Ted's on again/off again lover. They share the same tragic tendencies. He is seen at first flirting with Ted Schmidt at Babylon. Ted takes him home, and Blake gets him to try GHB, with disastrous results. Ted falls into a coma and Blake runs out. Ted later finds out that Blake called for an ambulance after he fled. Towards the end of the first season, Ted sees Blake again at Babylon. Clearly "tweaked out," Ted takes him to the hospital, and tries to get him rehabilitated. He takes Blake in one night and find his wallet missing. He confronts Blake about his wallet, and believing that he is lying, he kicks Blake out. Ted finds his wallet under Michael's couch and feels guilty. While the gang is out in town, he sees Blake and apologizes and lets him know if he needs a place to stay, he can come to his condo. Blake comes and the two become steady and intimate for sometime. With the help of Melanie, ted goes as far to give Blake a position at her law firm, though he gets fired for not showing up, as it is clear he is still using crystal meth. Ted checks him into a rehab center, but when he comes to check up on him the next day, Blake has checked himself out leaving Ted Devastated. There he meets Blake again, who's become a counselor. After Ted finishes rehab he and Blake get romantically involved again but it ends shortly thereafter. While on a ski trip with Emmett, he reunites with Blake. The final scenes of the series show Ted and Blake dancing together, assuming they now stay in a long term relationship finally, in the restored Babylon. Emmett Honeycutt Emmett is possibly to closest main character to Ted Schmidt. Despite coming from nearly completely different worlds, they are best friends from the beginning of the series and are very complementary towards each together. After ted loses his career, Emmett helps Ted with his porn website as one of the jerkers. At the end of the second season, he becomes romantically involved later in the series. The relationship is short-lived, however, as Ted faces serious problems with drug addiction that place enormous strain on him and Emmett. After subtle struggle, they repair their friendship and embrace it. Together, they displayed an undefeatable loyalty friendship commonly portrayed in many LGBTQ despite challenges they face. Melanie Marcus They share a close friendship. They are so close that often times people mistake them for a clean-cut heterosexual couple. They barter between each other's professions often as he does he taxes while he relies on her legal counsel and defense. In the first season, she helps Ted employ Blake as a legal assistant despite him ending up getting fired. In the third season, she helps Ted along with Emmett through disaster with his porn website. They have a brief falling out concerning Gus's trust fund she entrusted him with, but in some time, she forgave him because he made amends and got his career and life better situated. They rekindled their good friendship and continued to have each other's ear in confidence. Michael Novotny Michael and Ted became good friends based on their mutual compassion understanding of one another, but Ted has acquired a crush on Michael during the first of the series. The crush manifest into a stronger friendship throughout the series. Brian Kinney They are "frenemies" within Michael's main friend group, but they are ultimately friends, but it's complicated. There are many friendships in local LGBTQ communities that resembled "their" friendship mirroring that of a subtle mentor-protégé friendship. In the end, they have learned from and of each other and have a very developed friend support and deeper knowledge of one another. Consistently, They constantly go "below the belt" with each other on issues with Brian often times with the upper hand. Despite their rivalry, Brian has been the source for Ted's insight and ultimate building of his self esteem through his brutal truths. Ted doesn't know at first, but what he said in some messages Brian DID listen and gained insight as well. Throughout the seasons, Brian proven ultimately that he is Ted's friend and does have his back. Ted ultimately admires Brian, but is also jealous of his confidence. Later, Brian even shows hints of jealousy; especially when he starts his own business in Porn. Albeit, Brian helps him in the end when Ted is in trouble having accidentally hired a minor in his establishment. Towards the end of the season, Brian is impressed by Ted's new found confidence and hires him as a CFO and assistant. This work rapport greatly improves their friendship overall as they now confide in each other personally. Ted has also been instrumental in helping Michael and Brian resolve some of their problems as friends. Cynthia They become colleagues when Brian hires him to be his CFO in his company, Kinnetik Corps, and assistant alongside Cynthia. She also helps him when Brian is sick and they have to present an advertisement. Trivia * He is played by Scott Lowell. * He was born in August making him a Leo. * He loves Opera. He has even taken voice classes prior during college possibly for the fine arts portion of his degree requirement in hopes of exploring his avenue of singing. Category:American gay men Category:Accountants Category:Business owners Category:Drug addicts Category:Waiting staff Category:Kinnetik employees Category:Liberty Ride participants